


Boerne & Thiel Rework I

by indigo_inferno



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Tatort Münster, Watercolors
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/pseuds/indigo_inferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mir hat die originale Grafik auf Boernepedia's Tumblr so gut gefallen, dass ich das direkt nachzeichnen wollte. Hier mal ein erster Versuch. Ich bin noch nicht ganz zufrieden und werde es dann bestimmt noch mal neu versuchen - Danke nochmals für die Referenzfotos - .. aber soweit so gut! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boerne & Thiel Rework I




End file.
